


Someone's Sleeping In My Bed

by Courtneyshortney82



Series: Shower Smut Sunday [5]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Merle Dixon Being Merle Dixon, Shower Sex, Shower Smut Sundays, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtneyshortney82/pseuds/Courtneyshortney82
Summary: Getting drunk and waking up next to the girl you've been wanting to hook up with. Sounds fun... unless you don't remember a thing. Beth and a shower help his memory along
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Shower Smut Sunday [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584586
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60
Collections: Shower Smut Sunday





	Someone's Sleeping In My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> No more water conservation!! We are back in the shower, lots of good shower smut! I also had to have a little Merle Dixon fun because why not????

His head was pounding. The kind of pounding that only meant one thing: he was hungover. This wasn't just an annoying hangover that he could power through, it was the kind that  _ almost  _ made him swear off drinking. Almost.

Daryl finally got one eye cracked open. Judging by the sun coming in through the blinds, it was still morning. He groaned and reached for his phone that he hoped had made it to the nightstand next to his bed, but all he felt were sheets, a pillow, and then the unmistakable feeling of a person next to him. Not only was he on the wrong side of the bed, but whoever had stolen his side was still there. Hadn't he read a story that went like that to Judith recently? Someone slept in some bear’s bed and was still there. He shook his head, this probably wasn't a fairytale.

Fuck, who the hell had been at that party that he would've brought home? He could grow a pair and turn over and look, but the consequences of that could be scarring. If he'd only been drinking with Rick, he wouldn't be so worried. But Merle had been there and Merle was always happy to push anything with a heartbeat and a vagina on his little brother. 

_ Whoever _ was in his bed with him made a small noise and turned slightly so her face was closer and he could make out exactly who it was.  _ Holy fucking shit. _ He didn't know if he should be grateful or pissed off. Grateful because he'd been trying to find some way to man up and ask the beautiful woman next to him out. Pissed because here she was in his bed and he couldn't remember a damn thing that’d happened. Who forgets having sex with Beth Greene? Daryl Dixon, that's who.

Using every hunter's instinct he had, Daryl slowly and quietly got out of bed. He was still wearing his boxer briefs but his clothes were strewn around the room. He hadn't had a chance to see what she was wearing, just a flash of blonde hair and then her face. Shit, just thinking about her laying that close to him had his dick jumping to attention. He was going to need a cold shower before he was able to face her.

Maybe she would wake up and realize he wasn't in bed and leave. That's how he always did it. But Beth wasn't like him or any of the nameless women that had come home with him. Was he supposed to make her breakfast? Take her to breakfast? Maybe he would take a shower and start by tracking down her shoes… he knew she had shoes on last night and he was fairly confident that she wasn't wearing any in bed. How did they get here? If he'd been so drunk he couldn't remember coming home with Beth, he wouldn't have tried to ride the bike. He vaguely recalled being in the backseat of a car… maybe Michonne's? Thinking was making his head hurt, but he needed to connect some of the dots. 

Pieces of the ride home were coming back: kissing Beth, running his hands through her blonde hair, his other hand drifting up her leg and under the hem of her skirt. Michonne hitting the brakes a little harder than necessary. "Daryl Dixon, don't you dare put your hand up her skirt in the backseat of my car. My kids sit back there!" He'd jerked his hand back like she'd slapped him with a ruler. Beth's laughter had bounced around the inside of the car.

Okay, so no drunk driving, that much was for sure. And if he remembered correctly, Beth had enjoyed the kissing and had slowly been arching herself into his hand. All good things. If only he could remember the before and after.

He hadn't wanted to go to that stupid party as it was. He hated the forced interactions and always felt like he was going to do something stupid. Like take the girl he'd been wanting for years home and not remember it. Merle and Rick had insisted on doing shots as soon as he got there, and he remembered the exact moment  _ she _ had walked in. Merle's eyebrows shot up and Rick smiled like a damn fool. She came in with her sister and Glenn, wearing a short green sundress and well-worn brown leather cowboy boots, her long blonde hair tumbling down around her shoulders. 

"Blondie! It's 'bout time ya got here,” Merle enthusiastically waved Beth over and poured her a shot. “Yer way behind on shots with me an’ Officer Friendly. Darylina’s drinkin' like a bitch so we need somebody that can hold their own!" Then she’d leaned over and kissed Daryl on his cheek before grabbing her shot  _ and _ his and downing them one after the other.

He's pretty sure that's how most of the night went. Friends coming and going while the four of them stayed close together. Beth inching closer to him with every shot until she was practically sharing his shoes. As much as he hated PDA, he'd been working up the courage to lean in and kiss her. Then Merle appeared beside them, dangling what looked to be a maraschino cherry over their heads. "Past Christmas, ain't got no mistletoe. But jus’ ignore it an’ kiss each other, dammit."

Daryl had been coming up with as many ways as he could think of to slowly murder his brother when her small warm hands were suddenly cupping his face. And then all he could see, smell, or think was  _ Beth _ .

"Ya know he's just gonna get worse if we don't give in." She smiled brightly at him and all thoughts of murder faded away. Until his brother’s voice broke the trance she’d put him in.

"She's right! I might just get the urge ta tie this ‘round my dick an’ start swingin' it over yer heads. That'd really set the mood!" Merle had begun thrusting his hips around, attempting to drunkenly depict how he thought this would play out in real life. A voice from across the room had him quickly stopping and guiltily sticking the cherry - stem and all - into his mouth.

"Merle Dixon, what have I told you about so much as  _ thinking _ about whippin’ your dick out in my house?!" Michonne's voice echoed and Merle actually looked a bit ashamed. Daryl thought he saw Merle give a terrified glance at the katana that was hanging over the fireplace before he stuck both hands up in defeat and backed away.

Daryl took advantage of everyone being distracted by Michonne and Merle to grab the back of Beth's neck and pull her to him, sealing his mouth over hers. She had a moment of uncertainty, but then she’d run her tongue along the seam of his lips and he opened up to her. Their tongues slid against each other as they explored each other's mouths, and he’d just begun tightening his grip to pull her closer and deepen the kiss when a few catcalls and whistles interrupted the moment.

Beth pulled away slowly, smiling at him as she did. The blush that had climbed up her neck had made her blue eyes even more piercing, and her kiss-swollen lips made him want to pull her right back to him. He stuck a middle finger up at the rest of the guests and Beth ducked her head, laughing. "Maybe we should have another drink,” she suggested, grabbing the bottle of tequila.

That was all he could remember save for the bits and pieces of the car ride home. Well, that wasn’t  _ all _ he remembered… There was also Merle leaning in close while Beth was walking over to them and whispering, "Looks good enough ta eat, don't she?" And fuck yes, she did. He wasn't sure who or what to beg, but if there was someone looking out for him, he could only pray they didn’t let him waste going down on Beth Greene for the first time by being a drunken idiot with no memory of it.

Dammit. He just needed to know what happened between Michonne's car and waking up.

The idea of a cold shower had been a good idea. But now that he was thinking of how good it felt to kiss her, how soft the skin on the inside of her thigh was, and how he imagined she tasted, he was going to enjoy a hot shower and let his mind and his hand deal with his rock hard cock.

He'd just stepped over the edge of the bathtub and pulled the shower curtain closed, letting the hot water pelt him in the face, when he heard the bathroom door open and a blast of cool air swept in. Daryl moved his head around the shower curtain and there she was, wearing an old Lynyrd Skynyrd t-shirt of his, her hair a tangled mess all over her head and her blue eyes still clouded with sleep. Fuck, she looked hot.

She smiled at him and then sheepishly ducked her eyes back to the floor. "Um, d’you have an extra toothbrush?" 

"Should be a brand new one in the bottom drawer," he gestured to the bathroom counter with his head and then ducked back into the shower and pulled the curtain closed. Seeing her like that hadn't done his dick any favors - it was straining painfully against his stomach and he was afraid his balls were going to cut off his circulation. He braced himself with one hand on the wall and gripped his length with the other.

He had just started to slowly move his arm up and down when the shower curtain opened and he was joined by a very naked Beth Greene.

"What the fuck’re you doin', Beth?" He wasn't sure which way to turn, because if he kept facing her she was going to see the raging erection that thoughts of her had brought on, but if he turned she would see the scars that littered his back. She knew about them, they had talked about his childhood already, but knowing and seeing were two different things. 

"I'm takin’ the lead, ‘cause if I keep waitin' on you, we're gonna keep doin’ this stupid dance,” she said matter-of-factly. “And don't be actin' all embarrassed, Daryl - you tried to take my panties off with yer teeth last night." She had her hands on her hips and was tapping her damn foot on the floor of the tub.

He tried to do what now? That he for sure didn't remember. His face must have showed his confusion because her expression softened and she tilted her head and smiled at him. "Exactly how much  _ do _ you remember from last night? I'm feelin' like maybe I should be gettin' out and headin' home." 

She moved to open the shower curtain, but before she could even turn, he'd grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"I 'member finally gettin' ta kiss ya and then Michonne 'bout killin' us both fer me tryin' to get my hands up yer skirt. Might not remember the rest, but I'm thinkin' you should definitely stay right where y’are." He'd given up on caring what she saw and took the initiative to run his hands up her arms and across her shoulders, cupping her face and pulling her mouth to his. Her lips were so soft and melded easily against his.

She gave a small sigh and raised up on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. His tongue was running along the seam of her lips and she parted them for him. He let his tongue explore her mouth, licking and sucking on her tongue and remembering more of the heated kisses they'd shared last night. Beth groaned and rolled her hips against him. He gave a groan of his own from the friction against his cock.

"Damn girl, ya do that again an’ this might be over ‘fore it even starts,” he growled into her ear and moved his hands from her face to her chest, gently massaging her breasts. They weren't grotesquely huge like Merle liked, hers fit perfectly in his hands and were tipped in pink nipples just begging for his mouth to wrap around them. There wasn't any reason for either of them to be suffering so he pulled his mouth from hers and dropped it to run his tongue along her collarbone. Then he pushed her breasts up from underneath and slowly ran his tongue around her left nipple before gently sucking it into his mouth. He grazed his teeth along it and Beth let out a gasp that shot straight to his cock.

"Fuck Daryl, that feels amazing,” she breathed out. “I need you ta touch me." She gave another roll of her hips and spread her legs enough to straddle his thigh, rubbing her dripping cunt up and down on it.

He didn’t need to be told twice - he dropped his right hand from where it had been pinching and plucking her nipple and slid it down between them to gently cup her mound. Beth tossed her head back and tried to ground herself down on him. "More, please… I need more,” she gasped. 

"Patience. I'm just gettin' started." Daryl was going to enjoy every moment of touching her. He wanted to be buried deep inside her already, but she deserved all the pleasure he could give her first. He was tracing along her slit with two fingers, applying slightly more pressure when he got closer to her clit. The noises she made encouraged him to keep doing just that, but he needed to know what she felt like, wanted to know what kind of noises she made when he had two fingers buried deep inside her.

He parted her lips with his fingers and slid them from her center to her clit, pinching the nub between his thumb and forefinger and tugging slightly. Beth gave a muffled scream and buried one hand in his shaggy wet hair while trailing the other down his chest and stomach and wrapping her small hand around his aching cock. She gently swiped her thumb around the head, spreading the bead of precome around before tightening her grip and sliding her hand down to the base.

"Beth, fuck girl, ya gotta stop. I'm gonna fuckin' shoot my load all over yer leg ‘fore I've even been inside ya."

"I wish you would get inside me," she growled. Her lower lip came out in a pout and he reached down and bit it, slowly pulling away and letting it go with a soft  _ pop. _

Daryl reluctantly pulled his fingers from her and wrapped his arm around her, slowly backing her up until her back was pressed against the shower wall. He pressed his forehead to hers and gave her a quick kiss before moving his mouth to her ear and lightly running his tongue around the shell. He wrapped a hand around her upper thigh and coaxed her leg up on the edge of the tub.

"Leave that right there an’ wrap yer arms ‘round my neck,” he instructed. “You ain’t allowed ta let go or move till ya scream my name." She gasped as he slid one finger inside her. "Damn girl, yer soaked - an’ so fuckin' tight. Christ, yer gonna feel so good wrapped around me."

He added a second finger and pressed his thumb onto her clit. She was gripping his fingers so tightly with her cunt that he was afraid he wouldn't be able to fit his dick inside her. He scissored his fingers inside her, trying to stretch her before adding a third finger. 

Beth was bucking her hips and riding his fingers, the most deliciously filthy noises coming from her mouth. She was mumbling about being  _ so close  _ as he curved his fingers forward and circled her clit with his thumb. Her entire body stiffened and then she was screaming his name, her pussy clutching around his fingers. Her tight grasp was most likely leaving tiny bruises on his shoulders. 

"Daryl Dixon!” She said breathlessly. “You give a girl an orgasm like that, it's good manners ta kiss her and then help hold her up. If you don't, my legs are gonna give out on me."

He let out a small laugh and pulled her close to him, sealing his mouth over hers and letting their tongues lazily graze against each other as he helped lower her leg down. He felt her heartbeat slow where it was pressed against his chest.

"Think you can turn around an’ brace yerself against the wall?" His hands had ventured down to her ass and he was gently kneading it as she nodded her head against his shoulder. He kissed her lips once more and murmured, "Good girl."

She slowly turned and braced her arms against the shower wall, backing up a bit into him until she was practically bent over in front of him. Damn, the girl had a great fucking ass on her.

He grabbed an ass cheek in each of his hands and spread them. Her cunt was bright pink, swollen and dripping. Daryl regretfully let go and gripped her hip in his left hand while his right hand gripped his cock and stroked it a few times, guiding it to rest just inside of her. He grasped her other hip and with one powerful thrust, shoved himself as deep inside her as he could get. Her answering scream and the way her walls clamped down around him made his dick even harder, though he wasn't sure that was possible. 

"Move, please… ugh… move!" She was looking over her shoulder at him and biting her lip. Her hips thrust back against him, taking him deeper than he thought he could get.

He pulled his cock back until he was almost completely out of her before slamming back in. She felt fucking amazing. He wasn't sure how he hadn't lost his mind and started thrusting into her like a maniac. Somehow he was keeping his motions even, slowly pulling out and moving his hips back, trying to get a little deeper every time.

"Touch yerself, Beth,” he growled. “‘M not gonna last long."

Her head nodded jerkily and one hand slid between her thighs. He could feel her fingers roughly circling and pinching her clit. He thrust forward one more time, trapping her between the wall and his body, rolling his hips and leaning his head down to bite the juncture of her shoulder and neck. He brought one hand up to roughly pinch one of her nipples. She was flying over the edge, her hips jerking against him. He couldn't understand a word coming out of her mouth, but the way she was screaming told him it was all good.

It was almost painful to pull out of her, but he'd barely gotten his hand wrapped around his cock before he was coming thickly all over the bottom of the bathtub. He quickly gripped her around the waist - if she was feeling like he was, then she wasn't going to be standing much longer. 

He had one goal in mind now, which was to get them rinsed and dried off and back in his bed as quickly as possible. In one motion, he had turned her towards the still warm spray and let her rinse off, then he did a quick once over as well before helping her over the edge of the tub, turning off the water as he went. He only had one towel so he wrapped her up in it and made sure she was completely dry before hastily rubbing it over his own body and hair.

Once he was sufficiently dry, he picked her up and walked back into his bedroom to drop her onto the bed. She gave a small shriek and laughed as she bounced once, then she was climbing up the bed and under the covers, waiting for him to join her. 

He settled in next to her and pulled her into his arms before looking down and laughing. "What the hell did I forget last night? ‘Cause I know I’d remember if we'd done that before."

Beth playfully smacked him on his chest and nuzzled in closer. 

"Not much after Michonne told ya ta get yer hand outta my skirt,” she explained. “We barely made it in the house ‘fore you had all my clothes off except my panties. You said somethin’ about ' _ needin' ta rip them off with the part of you that was gonna make me come.'  _ I'm still gonna hold ya ta that one, by the way."

Daryl felt his face getting warmer. He usually wasn't able to say shit like that, but combine alcohol and Beth and apparently, he became a new man.

"We both fell goin' up the stairs at least twice,” she chuckled. “And by the time we made it in here, you were so tangled up in yer pants, I think you somehow had ‘em on backwards! We both leaned forward to untangle yer pants and smacked our heads together. That’s when decided that maybe we should wait till we were sober - ya know, to avoid any concussions."

She was smiling up at him so sweetly that he forgot to be embarrassed for how he'd acted the night before. He gave her a long slow kiss, turning her onto her back and then pulling away to give her a mischievous look.

"Guess I better make good on that promise now that I know I made it." He barely caught the small gasp she gave as he began making his way down her body. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you to my amazing beta SquishyCool who takes time out of her bust schedule to give all of my works a look over. Next week we are moving to the bathtub!


End file.
